Mollycroft Prompts
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: Three word prompts and my story answers to them.
1. Lunch

**Prompt:**Umbrella, Limousine, and Cake. This was emailed in by Cornishrexmomma (cctcangel)

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

Mycroft had phoned earlier and asked if she was available for lunch, his treat, he'd even send a car to pick her up. She had agreed though she is not sure why, after all, Mycroft Holmes has no reason to be requesting lunch. It must have something to do with Sherlock, though she is not sure what since he has been doing really well the last few weeks since the entrance of Doctor John Watson into his life. Perhaps that is what he wants.

Sighing, she dresses in a nicer outfit, flowing multicolored skirt, white tank top, an off the shoulder, fold over hem, pull over cardigan of light purple, and a plain pair of black flats. Hopefully it is dressed up enough, because on short notice she doesn't have anything else available and she rarely dresses as formally as either Holmes' brother. The car is supposed to be here in less than half hour.

For the next twenty minutes she wanders around her flat, pausing to pet Jake, Ally, and Timber while she waits. Since this is not Mycroft's normal behavior, she is not exactly sure what is going on. Normally he would just show up, say whatever cryptic thing he needed to say, and leave. Sometimes, when Sherlock and work was making him crazy he might even send Anthea with a message instead. This is the first time he had ever offered lunch.

Five minutes before the car is supposed to show up she heads out of the flat and to the curb, only to be startled by the long black car pulling up.

No way did he send a limousine, she thinks to herself as she watches it pull to a stop.

A moment later Anthea opens the back door, sliding out and smiling at her as she motions to the door she had just got out of.

"Oh, hello Anthea," she greets the other woman as she walks over to it, apparently he had.

"Good afternoon Doctor, he's waiting for you," the taller woman murmurs without looking away from her phone.

She slides into the back of the limo to discover her date sitting opposite of her, "Good afternoon Mycroft, how are you?" she inquires as she settles into her spot while the door closes.

"I am well thank you," he answers before inclining his head slightly and stating with a slight blush, "Thank you for agreeing to lunch."

Smiling, she nods, before inquiring, "Why lunch?"

It takes a moment before he answers, "I was hoping for just a friendly conversation," the flush on his face says there is more to it than that.

"And?" she prompts, having an idea where this is going but thinking it's not possible. She is too plain and not nearly as smart as the brothers. Since the moment she met them, she had a crush on both brothers though for differing reasons, however she knew nothing would ever come of it. Sherlock did not seem to be interested in anyone. Mycroft on the other hand seemed to always be busy and shares a closeness with his PA that made her wonder if there wasn't something more to their relationship.

As the car door closes she hears Anthea state, "He's got a crush on you," before it clicks.

"Anthea," he growls warningly, his freckles standing out against the deep blush covering his cheeks.

"Is she right?" she asks, eyes widening as she considers the meaning behind it as she stares at him.

He nods once, clearing his throat, and saying nothing.

A huge smile curves her lips and the ride to wherever they are eating is silent. She is in shock over the idea, after all why would such a brilliant and attractive man want her? While she is smarter than most, she is nowhere near as smart as him. Past that, with the exception of when she puts lots of effort into it, she is not the beautiful type.

When they get to the restaurant he is the first one out, and opens her door politely, before escorting her inside. It is nice, but not as scarily nice as she was expecting. Lunch goes smoothly, with the two of them chatting about random things, pretty much anything and everything not them. Towards the end of lunch, he asks for his order to be served, to which she gives a funny look since he did not say what his order was.

A few minutes later the waiter returns carrying a cake tray, settling it on the table between them, before asking if they need anything else and leaving.

She ignores the waiter in favor of studying the round cake with little figures carefully decorated onto the top of it, in one spot is her with her cats, on the other side is Mycroft with his umbrella, in the middle is cursive scrawling that says 'Would you like to go to dinner with me?', the edges are decorated in flowers.

Across the table from her, the politician is trying not to blush as he waits for her response. It had been a combination of advice from different magazines that had led him to give this a try.

"Of course!" she replies, a huge smile on her face, "I'd love to. I just never thought you were interested in me that way?

"Perfect, we can discuss the details while we eat this," he replies with a small smile of his own. The pressure he had been feeling in his chest almost completely gone. Now he needed to just not screw this up.


	2. At the Park

**Prompt:** Duck, Americans, Sherlock's Scarf

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

A few weeks after the lunch that was the beginning of their relationship, Molly was supposed to meet Mycroft at the park just a few blocks away from St. Bart's. She was getting ready to leave the lab when she realized that she had forgotten her scarf at home. Normally that would not be a problem but it was rather cold out despite the season and she wanted to enjoy the park with him, not be shivering the entire time.

Biting her lip and frowning, she is in the middle of looking around her office when Sherlock appears next to her, carefully looping his scarf around her throat before stating, "Best to keep you healthy, do tell my brother to keep a spare on him if he insists on meeting in such places," before he turns and heads back into the lab without giving her a chance to respond.

Smiling, she rub's her chin against Sherlock's scarf before heading out the door, "Thank you," she calls out, not expecting an answer.

A few minutes later she is arriving at the arranged meeting spot, though she is a probably early judging by the fact that he is not here yet. Smiling, she glances around and is shocked to see that there seems to be more ducks than normal. Actually, it looks like someone decided that this had to be a duck hatchery because she can see all sorts of ducks in various stages of growth from young ducklings to full grown. What's going on here?

While she is observing the ducks, he approaches from behind her silently, though she still realizes that he is there somehow.

Turning to face him, she beams at him, "Hello Mycroft," glancing around she queries, "Why are there so many ducks, do you know?"

Sighing, he responds, "Good afternoon, my dear, the duck problem is brought to you by the Americans. Particularly the ornitholist who decided to see if the hormone treatment they use for their declining duck populations would work here. Now you see the results forty-five days later, and there are still more nests being tended by broody ducks according to park employees."

"Really? Who agreed to such an idea?" she inquires as she links her arm with his and returns to looking at the vast amount of ducks.

"Someone not thinking," he replies absently as they begin to walk.

She giggles, knowing he is probably right.


	3. Annoyed

**Prompt:** Waistcoat, latex gloves, caviar

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

Caviar? Why is there caviar all over the dinner table? Is the first thing she thinks as she looks around at the dining room at her significant other's flat. This is the first time she has ever been over and she really is curious about that. Before she has a chance to say anything, Mycroft emerges from the other room, his coat and suit jacket removed so he is left in his waistcoat and button down, while he is wearing latex gloves, and carrying bucket with soapy water.

"I'm going to kill him," the politician mutters as he sets to cleaning the table.

"Do you have an extra pair of gloves? I'd help," she offers softly.

He shakes his head, answering, "I've got it, this should not take long, thankfully it has not had a chance to settle. Why he could not do this little experiment of his at his flat is beyond me."

Tilting her head to the side she queries, "Did he say what the experiment was?"

"No, he slipped in while I was in the shower, covered the table with this mess, and left," he grumbles, eventually he stands, frowning at the table because it does not look like he has even done anything. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he calls Anthea, "Send someone to clean my dining room."

"Yes sir," she replies before the line goes dead.

Looking over at her, he asks, "I know I promised a home cooked meal, however could I perhaps get a rain check for that and would you like to go to dinner?"

Smiling, she nods, "Alright, it does smell rather fishy in here," she responds glancing around.

"One moment, I will change, if you would like to wait in the lounge," he suggests as they leaving the dining room.


	4. Gift for a Cat

**Prompt: **Cat, Fire, and Plant

Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

His partner loves her cats. She even marks on the calendar when their birthdays are. For that matter, the next day is the oldest cat –Jake– birthday. What does one get their partner's cat for a birthday gift? That was not something covered by his lessens in courtesy and deportment. Does he have to get the cat a gift? Are there repercussions if he does not? Best get the cat a gift, just to be safe, since she has marked it as an important day. Canned cat food maybe? A toy of some type? Does the value of the gift matter? Or where the gift is from? Politics and dealing with other minor government officials is so much easier than this.

Drawing out of his mind, he rubs the bridge of his nose and discovers his PA discretely trying not to laugh at him.

"Problem sir?" she inquires as she hands him a small folder with the information for his next meeting in half an hour.

For a moment he looks at her thoughtfully before commenting, "You date more often than I, perhaps you can answer a question for me."

"What question sir?" she inquires as she looks up and away from the phone in her hands.

"If your partner considers their pets birthday important, do you celebrate it with them and how?" he asks, mind whirling through gift ideas for a cat.

"I have never dated anyone who had a pet they cared for that much," she responds after considering it for a moment she suggests, "How about you get the cat a plant? Sweet cat grass smells good for Molly, and will make the cat happy because they can nibble on it."

Sweet cat grass? Where would he get it on short notice? He has an assistant, why is he worrying about finding grass for the cat when he can have her track some down while he is doing his meetings. That is what he is going to do, "Please acquire a pot of this sweet cat grass by the end of the work day tomorrow," he directs her before opening the file to read it, "I will be ready for the meeting on time. Thank you."

Grinning mischievously, his PA nods, "Sir," she replies as she returns to her phone.

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. Now that he has an answer for his quandary, it is easy to get his mind on his work. That afternoon is not one they are supposed to see each other because she is working the late shift and will not be home until early morning, only to sleep for a few hours and go back in until mid-afternoon. At this moment, they have promised to meet up for dinner tomorrow night at seven at her flat.

When he gets caught up with all his paper work the following day, he is happy to see that he still has a little over an hour before he is due at her flat. That gives plenty of time to get cleaned up and drive over to her house. Anthea had brought him a low-laying flat planter full of short, glossy, bright green grass with a minty scent to it. Hopefully she and the cat will like it. Cats name, Jake, let's just make sure to remember that as well.

Shaking his head, he grabs the plant after using the small shower and resting room hidden behind his office to get cleaned up. Then he heads to the curb where the car is idling while it waits to take him to her flat. A few minutes later they are pulling up in front of the flat and he gets out, making sure to grab his umbrella and the planter before dismissing his driver for the night unless there is an emergency. Heading upstairs, he has only knocked once when she opens the door with a big smile.

"Hi Mycroft," she greets him merrily, smiling up at him before giving the pot a curious look.

Lifting his head a bit, smiling back at her hesitantly, and trying not to blush he replies, "Good evening Molly, I noticed that you marked Jake's day of birth on the calendar and brought a potted plant as a gift for the cat that you might also enjoy."

Grinning, she takes the planter from him, motioning him to come in, before she heads over to the window to set it down next to some of her other plants. Then she scoops up the large tom cat rubbing against her leg, settling him next to it and murmuring, "Look Jake, Mycroft brought you some kitty grass to nibble on and rub against. And you thought he didn't like you, so you best be nice, alright buddy?"

"Mhrrrrr," the cat seems to answer her, butting against her hand for a pet before sniffing the plant and licking one of the thin pieces.

"Thank you," she tells him, as she turns away from her cat to come over and give him a hug, "I know you are not the biggest pet fan so it means a lot to me that you tried."

Hugging her back he remarks, "I like pets. I just do not like them on my suits." It makes perfect sense to him. Pets can be very handy at times and surprise the living daylights out of people who are not expecting them or used to them. Unfortunately, he also believes its best not to get too close to them because they have far shorter and more delicate life spans.

Chuckling, she shakes her head before releasing him to head into the kitchen, after several weeks of dating they still had not had proper kiss. However things were still progressing nicely so it was going to happen soon, she was just worried about pushing too hard. After all, her significant other was not the most demonstrative man, there are times she got the impression he was uncomfortable hugging. Still, they were supposed to spend the next day together, it was the first time both had a day off at the same time. Hopefully nothing comes up. It is her plan to spend the entire day cuddling in front of the small fire in her living room and maybe get that kiss.

* * *

I used to keep a pot very like the one described for my cats, they loved it in the winter when I could not have the windows open.


	5. Orange-Peach Rose

**Prompt:** Marshmallows, bicycle, rose

Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

The following morning Mycroft shows up just a few minutes after ten am, a small paper grocery bag in one hand and a vibrant orange and peach blended rose with the leafs still on the steam. Her mind recalls what the meaning behind roses is and smiles, orange for fascination, peach for desire, and with the leafs for you may hope.

Goody, perhaps they are going to get past cuddling soon. What a lovely declaration, so very Mycroft.

Accepting the rose and the bag, she smiles at him happily, heading into the kitchen with the items. After setting the bag on the table, she heads to the cupboard to pull out a slender crystal vase, reaching for it. Only it has somehow got pushed to the back of the cupboard so she is about to go fetch a stepstool when she feels Mycroft step up behind her. His longer body fitted perfectly against her back as he reaches past her and lifts the vase off the shelf with ease before setting it down on the counter in front of her.

It sends a thrill of warmth through her body the way he is pressed against her back and she leans back against him with a small smile.

A moment later he steps back, and she chuckles softly, moving to put water and sugar into the vase before placing her perfect rose within it. Her smile softens as she strokes her finger tips over the silky petals before she turns to the bag. Digging through the bag, she grins at its offerings. There are cinnamon gram-crackers, three types of peanut butter, nutella, marshmallows, several different types of chocolate bars, and two things of milk, one chocolate, and one regular.

Turning to face him, she curiously asks, "I see the basics for s'mores, but what is the different types of peanut butter and nutella for?"

A light flush colors his skin as he answers, "S'morgasms and s'morgasmics."

Entranced by the way his skin slowly goes from creamy pale to light peach, she stares at him with wide eyes while she waits for him to finish explaining.

"S'morgasms are s'mores with peanut butter, while s'morgasmics are with nutella. Anthea suggested them to me when I mentioned I wished to make s'mores." He finishes, his blush getting deeper, making all of his freckles stand out.

"Sounds tasty," she remarks, turning to get cups out of the cupboard before handing him the bag and motioning for the living room. She is very happy that she had the fireplace cleaned and had bought some new fireplace logs. After she sets the cups down on the small coffee table, she fetches the two roasting sticks she had purchased for when she goes camping from her bedroom closet. When she returns to the living room it is to Mycroft removing his over coat and suit jacket, leaving him in his button down and waistcoat after he had already laid out the sugary choices plus fetched a plate and knife from the kitchen.

"Yummy," she murmurs appreciatively, enjoying the view. For some reason he seems to think that he is overweight and really, he is not. His body is a little soft around the middle, but not horribly so. He is still mostly muscle according to the way his clothing fits. They are definitely going to have to work on that when their relationship deepens as she sure it eventually will.

After all, that orange-peach rose was a declaration of hope, fascination, and desire. While it is not a declaration of love, it is still rather major for the man called the Iceman due to his emotional blockage.

Settling onto the floor next to him, she smiles as he inquires, "Would you prefer white or chocolate milk to go with the s'more combinations?"

"Chocolate, though please make sure that none of the chocolate is somewhere my babies can get it, chocolate can kill cats." She answers as she pets Ally who is rubbing against her leg.

He nods, pouring the milk for her before moving the chocolate so it is close by. "Do you have a bowl with a lid perhaps?" he questions after a moment's thought.

With a nod, she gets up and fetches one of the flat square Tupperware containers before returning to the living room. Once she has settled back into her spot, she places twists around to place all of the chocolate bar in the container and carefully press the lid on it. While she does that, her other two cats come to investigate, before curling up on the sofa to sleep.

Scooting closer to him, she grabs the first cooking rod and places a marshmallow on it before reaching out to heat it up. Next to her, he grabs the other one to do the same. For a while they just sit there, roasting marshmallows and enjoying each other's company. After eating a few of the roasted marshmallows they each make their own type of s'mores. She actually decides on a s'morgasm with the creamy peanut butter that he brought over.

Taking a nibbling bite, she finds that she vastly enjoys the flavor combination of gram-cracker, dark chocolate, creamy peanut butter, and roasted marshmallow. "Oh that's tasty," she tells him when she is done with it, "thank Anthea for the suggestion for me."

"Will do," he replies as he finishes his regular s'more with milk chocolate.

"So, share one memory from your childhood," she prompts him before taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

Biting his lip distractedly, he thinks about it for a minute before answering, "I learned to ride a bicycle when I was four without training wheels. Mummy was rather proud of me." Tilting his head he encourages, "Your turn."

She is faster to answer, replying, "When I was little we would go camping every summer. It was always my grandpa, cousins, and me. All of our parents would complain for weeks afterwards that he was spoiling us." she scoots a bit closer so that their legs are touching.

Most of the morning is spent with them making the three variations of the s'mores and talking about different memories of their childhood and youth. By the time they are done, she is seated right against his side, pressing against him from shoulder to ankle and enjoying the feeling of closeness.

* * *

S'morgasm and S'morgasmics are from the story Corsicuum by ladyofthemasque


	6. Before Their Date

**Prompt:** date, elbow, swimming. Sent in by princess_lollipop

Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

This is a direct continuation of Orange-Peach Rose

* * *

Their day of relaxation and spending time together is cut short by a phone call from Anthea. Apparently there is an emergency that he is the only one who could handle. Both were disappointed by the turn of events since they had plans to spend the entire day by themselves. With a sigh, he reassembles his suit, apologizing for the interruption. Since she understands perfectly well how work emergencies can go she waves it off with a hug, wishing him safe travels and good luck. Once he has left to deal with the situation she cleans up the leftovers of their sugary breakfast, trashing the crumbs and empty wrappers and putting the rest away.

It is eleven days before she hears from him again. While the first few go smoothly, she finds herself worrying over how he is doing and hoping everything is alright. There had had been plenty of times that Sherlock has referred to his brother as the British Government, she is fairly certain that means that he has some dangerous situations to deal with. She is rather excited when she gets a text message just before she is getting ready to go to bed.

-In London. Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?- MH

-Sure! See you at 7?- (: MH :)

-Until 7- MH

Smiling to herself, she sets her phone aside before going to bed, tomorrow is going to be a good day.

The following morning finds her happily humming as she prepares for her day with a little extra bounce in her step. Her day at work goes smoothly enough, with very little physical work for her to do. There are only two new clients for to take care of. It is an elderly couple who had died in their sleep just a few short hours apart of natural causes. When she is done taking care of them, she heads to her office to do paperwork and catch up on some of the older items that she has recently been reworking into the system. At the end of the day she heads home to change into one of her new clothing combination options so that she is ready for wherever they go.

Meanwhile, Mycroft is having a difficult time focusing on his paperwork. Instead his mind keeps going back to twelve days ago when he was cuddled on the living room floor of Molly's flat with her pressed against his side, her head lying against his shoulder whenever she was not eating one of the s'mores. Despite his best efforts to bring his attention back to his work it is not working. He is curious what would have happened had he not been called away. Would the cuddling have turned into something more? What would he have liked to happen? Would they finally of had their first proper kiss? What type of first kiss did he want to have? Would it be soft, gentle, and slow or sensual, passionate, and fast? Would kissing lead into something more? Were they ready for something more to happen? What type of something more did he want to happen?

His attention is drawn out of his thoughts by his PA stopping to stand in front of his desk with one hand on her hip as she looks at him over the top of her Blackberry. "Go home sir, you have had a long week and your mind is not here," she directs him, a small smile curving her lips. "Relax so that you are not tired for your date tonight with Doctor Hooper."

Setting his pen aside, he closes the folder he was working on and nods. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He responds with a small smile.

Grinning, she gives a shake of her head, "Why don't you take tomorrow off? You have been working for the last nineteen days since I had to call you in on your last day off."

For a minute he considers arguing about it, but then decides he likes the idea, "Are you sure?" he queries as he stands, grabbing his coat off of the wrack behind his desk.

"Of course, as long as there are no major potential wars I can handle everything for one day." she answers, with a mischievous smile she comments, "Besides, I think all of the troublemakers are licking their tails right now. You did a fairly good job of shaking them yesterday before we left."

Nodding, he leaves, falling silent as he moves through the majority of the club and to the waiting car that she must have summoned for him. His ride home goes quickly, since it is fairly early in the day he decides to get a quick nap in before preparing for his dinner with Molly tonight. While he is getting cleaned up, he debates about what they are going to do besides dinner, perhaps a walk in the park if it is nice outside, or maybe she will have something that she wants to do, best to wait and see.

Since she seems to appreciate his amber colored suit, he wears that one with a dark brown shirt for contrast. Once ready, he calls the restaurant that he wants to go to in order to reserve a private table. After that he heads out to the garage where he has two different vehicles, one is a sleek sporty car, the other is a more sedate car like the one he normally rides in with all the same safety features. The plain car for tonight, he determines, there is no reason to take the sports car.

A few minutes later he is driving on his way over, he will be exactly five minutes early if he stops and picks up a small flower arrangement from the flower shop down the road from his flat. He decides to get a small vase with bright yellow daffodils, mixed with white and yellow jonquils and spiral ferns, in the center of it he has them place a single, large peach rose with red tips. All together the flowers mean I desire, feel affection, have high regard, and am fascinated by you. Of course that same combination can mean I have unequaled love, desire, passion, and fascination for you. Hmmmm.

Is that the right message? The real question is does he love her? That will require some thought. What is love? Desiring to be around the person, wanting to make sure they are happy, trying to protect the person he cares about. Does he love her? Is that why he keeps picking flowers which can mean love along with the other meanings? How does one know when they are in love? Is there some sort of guide? Perhaps he should speak to someone with more experience about the situation and get there advice? Well that's not going to work since he is on his way over now.

Sighing, he gives a small shake of his head as he continues to drive. First stop get the flowers, then on to her flat.

When he gets there he realizes that he is excited to see her after such a long time a part, and while they have gone weeks and months not speaking before, that was also when they were not dating. Two knocks at her front door, and she is opening it up for him with a big smile, which seems to grow when she takes in what he is wearing before a giggle escapes her.

"We're wearing similar colors," she giggles again as she accepts the flowers and sniffs them, her smile changing into something different, warmer and happier.

"Good evening Molly, I have made reservations for our dinner if you would like to store your vase somewhere safe?" he suggests as he steps just inside the door.

Still smiling merrily, she heads into her kitchen, perching the vase in the window with some of her other plants before returning to him. On her way back she grabs her jacket and purse so she is ready to go.

With a small smile, they head out. She locks the door and the two of them head down the steps. At the last stair she pauses tilting her head to the side thoughtfully as she watches him. a mildly concerned look crosses his features as he turns to ask if there is something wrong only for her to press her lips against his. His mind blanks as a delicate hand rests on his shoulder for balance, while her other hand cups his jaw.

Leaning back slightly, she smiles at him softly murmuring, "I missed you."

A smile curves his lips as he tilts his head down to press his lips against her once more. The kisses are soft and sweet, more explorative than anything. When he pulls back a few minutes later he comments softly, "I missed you too," he rests his forehead against hers for a moment, "Ready?"

She nods lightly, her smile seeming to grow, "I am, dinner?"

Carefully laying a hand against her elbow the two of them turn and head to the car.

The ride to the restaurant is smooth with the two of them discussing their hobbies. She is happily shocked to learn that both of them enjoy swimming, while it is unsurprising that they both like music and reading.


	7. Their Date

**Prompt:** bakery, nurse, parachute

Sent in by princess_lollipop

Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Happy Valentines!

Sorry this took longer to finish editing than I thought it would, I had the overwhelming urge to scrub my walls (which is amusing to watch I am sure cause I cannot find my step ladder and I was determined to do all eight feet of wall when I am only 5'1...)

Direct continuation of Before Their Date

* * *

When they first arrive at the restaurant where he had made arrangements, a valet gives them a small ticket in exchange for the car. Inside they are led to private seating area that was tastefully divided from the other tables by stained glass dividers and carefully placed plants.

She finds the dividers most interesting because no two of them are the same and they depict a wide variety of scenes. Some of those scenes include a woman cooking in a bakery, a nurse helping a man to stand, a child playing with toys, friends hanging out together in a park, a man gliding with a parachute, and a couple dancing close together. There are actually far more of them, but those are the ones that they pass or are near their table. Each table has its own hanging light that also have stained glass covers that seem to match the divider walls nearest the lights. The overall effect is quite beautiful with a peaceful glow.

"I hope you enjoy dinner as much as you seem to enjoy the décor," there is amusement in his voice along with some other emotion.

Smiling at him happily, she replies, "I am sure I will." Settling into their seats she glances around one more time before considering the menu before her. everything sounds so good that she is not actually sure what to get so she makes a choice, setting the menu aside and remarking with a mischievous smile, "Pick something for me please."

He nods, considering his options based on her previous dinner choices. When the waitress returns to get their order he places it for both of them. Selecting a light salad with grilled chicken and a light soup for himself, for her he orders a hearty, fresh made beef and vegetable potpie with garlic bread.

Tilting her head to the side she remarks, "You realize you can eat more solid foods right? There is nothing wrong with your build and you're not overweight."

A slight flush colors his face though he says nothing. Instead he studies the stained glass panel closest to them as he tries to control the blush. His weight has always been a delicate subject for him, particularly with the way that Sherlock likes to pick on him about it. He considers changing the subject but she beats him to it with her next question.

"Was your time away at least productive?" her voice is soft, trying for relaxing since she knows he is currently self conscious.

Accepting the change, a smile curves his lips as he nods once, "Indeed."

Smiling brilliantly at him she remarks, "That's all that counts then," nothing else is asked about the time he was away to which he is very thankful since he could not answer anyways.

After that their conversation turns to more amusing topics such as funny anecdotes about coworkers, bloopers that Sherlock has done over the years, both once he realized where silly and ones he never did, and the curious differences between John and Sherlock yet the fact they work so well together. From there, the conversation eventually turns to pets. She discusses her cats both past and present, while he discusses the hamster he had as a small child before Sherlock's birth.

When dinner arrives the conversation slows but does not stop. Instead it turns to more flirty conversation. With each taking turns subtly hitting on each other. With each volley that passes between them, the tension seems to get higher and higher until it almost is thick enough to cut. For him it is a novel concept, normally women, or men for that matter, do not flirt with him, and yet here she is flirting up a storm. Of course it might not seem like flirting to some but to him it is. Meanwhile she is enjoying the flirting that he is doing in response, it might not be the same type of flirting as most would do, but it is perfect for him. Their mutual awkwardness in social situations of this nature is actually making it balanced for the both of them.

After they complete their dinners, he orders desert for the both of them, getting one of those couple tester plates. Desert is mostly silent, each taking turns nibbling on bites from the plate, occasionally offering the other a bite and then blushing. To an outsider it would have been adorable to see since they were taking turns being various shades of red.

When they are done eating he queries, "Would you like to go somewhere for a bit?"

"How about to one of our flats for a good cuddle?" she answers, a mischievous smile curves her lips as she continues, "Of course the cats will join us at my flat."

A serious look crosses his features as he considers it. Cuddling, after all the flirting they had been doing may lead to something more, perhaps his flat would be better, just in case it does take that turn though he really does not expect it to. If it does, quick mental inventory of bedroom and bathroom reassures him that he has whatever supplies may be needed. Though, he knows for a fact that both of them are healthy without any sort of diseases. He probably was not supposed to blood check her blood tests records without asking, however in his line of work its always better to be safe than sorry, that same view probably follows through here too.

"I have a nice sized sofa in front of a fireplace," he offers with a slightly hesitant smile.

Her lips curve up as she nods, standing and accepting his arm as they walk out of the building.

As soon as they reach the parking lot the car is idling on the curb waiting for them. It is a short ride from the restaurant to his flat. Once there he parks the car in the garage, chuckling at the expression on Molly's face when she sees his other car. Gently taking her hand, he heads inside, with her close behind him. Inside the flat he takes her into the back lounge where he prefers to spend his time, not the front one she had waited in previously. As she gets comfortable on the divan, he gets a small relaxing fire going in the fireplace before taking off his upper most layers including his coat and suit jacket. After a moments debate he also toes off his shoes, tucking them under the edge of the table so they will not be in the way.

The last time they had cuddled it had not been intentional so he is not exactly sure how go about doing so on purpose.

"Come here," she murmurs, holding a hand out towards him, palm up.

Accepting the hand, he is tugged down onto the corner spot, shifting slightly he situates himself so she can curl up against his side if that's what she wants. It is an unusual feeling, he cannot recall the last time he had intentionally touched someone like this. Actually, besides in front of her fireplace twelve days ago he had not. Hmmm. Thankfully she seems to know what she is doing because he does not. Once he is comfortable, she scoots up so she is pressed against his side and leg with her head situated on his shoulder, the hand she had pulled him down with she loosely sets across her shoulders so he can determine what he wants to do with it. For a while they stay like that. She enjoys listening to his heartbeat and his body warmth, while he adjusts himself to intentionally touching someone without the intention to harm. Except for when Sherlock was little, and the very rare occasions he had sex during uni he cannot recall anyone touching him with no more purpose than just to be together.

Eventually he relaxes enough to shift the arm across her shoulders so he can run his fingers up and down her arm, not really thinking about it.

She smiles at his action, slipping one around him so she can give him a half-hug as she snuggles closer.

Startled, he takes a sharp intake of breath. It brings to the forefront of his attention that there is still a great deal of tension between them of the sexual type. Quickly running through probabilities and deductions in regards to how well she would take an advance at this point, he shifts his hand further down her arm so it starts to brush her hip as well.

This time it is her sucking in air. In her case it's not because she is startled but because he's being arousing though she is not sure if it is intentional or not. He seems rather hesitant and she does not wish to be pushy. All thoughts of being pushy fade when he uses his other hand to tilt her chin up and kiss her softly on the lips at first, before shifting his hand to cup her jaw as he deepens the kiss.

Making a noise of enjoyment, she presses closer, arching so that there is less distance for him to reach and leaning into the contact. The arm she has tucked behind him she uses to run her hand up and down his spine slowly, enjoying when a slight tremor arches through him at the action. Her other hand comes up to sink into the auburn hair at the nape of his neck while they continue to kiss. One of his hands is still cupping her jaw while the other has shifted to holding her hip lightly.

When they finally break apart to breath, he rests his forehead against hers as he stares at her face trying to determine whether he should continue or not.

"Mycroft?" she murmurs breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" he responds still a bit lost in thought.

"Stop thinking," she orders him right before she tilts her head back and kisses him again.

Part of his mind is shrieking at the idea of not thinking, another part of his mind is rejoicing in the idea, and the rest of his mind is busy analyzing what she seems to like and not like. Over the next several minutes, the kissing changes from purely on the lips to his lips drifting down her jaw and throat. His hand that had been cupping her jaw slowly pushes the sleeves of her dress out of the way before descending to unbutton her blouse. Her own fingers are busy working on the buttons of his waistcoat a part of him notices before she manages and shifts to do the same thing to his button down. Slender fingers slip beneath the material to run across the lower part of his abdomen. The contact sends a jolt of lust through him and he growls softly, pushing her backwards more on instinct than thought so that he is braced above her while her hands continue to explore the skin she can reach.

When he nearly falls off of the divan a soft giggle escapes her and she suggests, "Should we move this somewhere we will both fit comfortably?"

He nods, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to her. Beaming at him she accepts and he leads her through the flat upstairs to his room. Once in there his mind kicks on again and he wonders if he should undress himself, undress her, or some combination of the two.

The question is taken out of his hands when she pushes the already loose dress off and wiggles a bit so it falls to the floor, leaving her standing there in her stocking, knickers, and bra. When she is done with that, she steps forward, smaller hands tracing up his chest to his shoulders to push the waistcoat and button down off nearly getting caught on the buttons of his sleeves that he quickly unfastens while she continues to disrobe him.

He never thought his ability to unfasten them with the same hand would be used like this that's for sure.

Once the shirts are off he decides its time he takes a bit more initiative, stepping up so they are chest to chest while reaching behind her to unfasten the bra before running his hands up under the straps and dragging them down her arms.

"Mmmmmm," she moans softly as his warm hands leave her skin, "Mycroft," his name has taken on a slightly different quality to it.

Trying not to smirk, he proceeds to kissing her throat, down her shoulders, tracing the delicate bones with his tongue while his hands busily explore everything he can reach.

The next several minutes are spent with them taking the time to explore and strip their partner. When both of them are bare he gently shoves her backwards onto the fluffy comforter covering his bed before following her down. In the back of his mind he is self conscious over the fact he is neither slender nor muscular, however it is something he choosing to ignore as he continues to explore her body with his hands, lips and mouth, and nose. She has her own unique scent that is complimented by her choice of perfume not overpowered. Her skin is smooth and soft, making him just want to stroke the pads of his fingers over the texture, particularly since it varies from area to area, with some areas being smoother.

"Myc-croft," she gasps out as he nibbles along the underside of her breast, apparently he found a rather delicate spot. That smirk he had been trying to fight back previously comes to the surface again as he kisses his way across to the other side and repeats the process there, causing her to gasp and arch. Perfect.

She's at a loss what to do because every time she goes to do something more than stroking her hands across his skin and hair he gently pushes her backwards and returns to the exploring. While she is enjoying the attentions, and boy is he a fast learner as to what she likes, she'd still like the chance to return the favor. She will just have to make sure she is the one doing the exploring next time.

By the time he is done exploring she is a writhing mass of need and he cannot recall a time in his past where he was as aroused. There is still more he wants to explore and study but his patients are currently lacking. Kissing back up her body he returns to kissing her on the lips, enjoying all of the various noises that are escaping her.

"May I?" he huskily asks, his cock nudging against her entrance.

With hooded eyes, she breathlessly answers, "Oh yes," while she presses her hips up against him.

Pressing his lips against the pulse in her throat he slowly starts to work his way within her. When he bottoms out both of them gasp. After a moment adjusting to the feel of being together he starts to rock his hips, she wraps her legs around his waist changing the angle and causing both to gasp again. Neither last very long before they are coming.

He can feel the blush creeping across his skin at the loss of control. Pulling out and rolling to his side to avoid crushing her, he watches her through hooded eyes as he tries to figure out what to say. It really had been too long, and in each of those rare cases the female had left immediately after which meant was the first time dealing with this. Is there a particular form of etiquette for this situation?

While he is over thinking the situation, she chuckles softly, snuggling closer and tucking her head against his shoulder, "That was lovely," she murmurs sleepily, "Next time let's not act like teenagers, but for now, nap time." Softly she kisses his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

Blinking at her in shock, he is surprised at the ease in which she seems to trust him. No one trusts him that much, it is something to consider later, but for now, well a nap does sound good…


	8. Morning After

**Prompt:** Lovehearts, Fountain Pen, and Frame

Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Continuation of Their Date

* * *

When he awake it is to the feeling of being a bit warmer than he is used to. There is someone in the room with him, more importantly, in the bed with him. his first instinct is to reach for the knife hidden at the top of his bed. instead he recalls the previous night, including the miraculous fact that Molly had willingly fallen asleep beside him. Opening his eyes he glances down at the top of the auburn-brown head and smiles. She is snuggled up against his side with her head resting just below the junction of his chest and shoulder. One arm is thrown across his chest while the other is tucked between them. she has one leg thrown over his and partly tucked between his while the other is pressed up against him.

Smiling softly, he brushes a hand gently up and down her spine slowly. A glance at the clock tells him it is early in the morning. Carefully, he detangles himself from her so he can use the bathroom. Afterwards he finds that he is not tired so he grabs his phone out of his pants pocket to check the messages, chuckling when he sees the message from his assistant. Apparently she has arranged for both of them to have a day off. Grinning at the idea of having time with Molly, he sends a quick thank you to her.

Since he does not have to work, he gets up and stretches before returning to bed. Once he is comfortable, he pulls her close once more. His plan is to simply enjoy having her in his arms but he ends up falling asleep.

When she wakes up it is morning with sunlight sneaking through his bedroom curtains. She smiles softly at him as she carefully wiggles her way off the bed. it is her hope that the second door she spotted last night leads to a bathroom because she needs to go and wants to get cleaned up.

A part of her is embarrassed to be walking across his bedroom with nothing on however her more logical mind points out that he has seen everything already. More importantly, he has touched and kissed pretty much every inch of her body the previous night. when she is done using the bathroom, she uses a flannel to clean up the dried sticky mess, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep without doing so first. At least she knows that there will be no chance of disease or pregnancy from this. She has the implant and takes the pill, not something suggested by her doctor since it could lead to blood clouts, though she is thin blooded so that is unlikely. She had also tested both of their bloods in the lab in order to be careful when she realized which way this relationship was heading. Of course, she was probably supposed to ask first, oh well, she could just blame it on being around Sherlock too long.

When she gets back from the bathroom he is sitting half inclined on his elbows, with his upper body partly upright. The sleepy, hooded look he gives her is rather smoldering, making her body come alive with desire again.

Smiling mischievously, she decides to exaggerate the swaying of her hips as she saunters back to bed. Just as she reaches the edge of the bed he bolts upright, one lean hand shooting out to grab her wrist and tug her down across the bed as he rolls from his seated position to leaning across her.

Pinning her down he smirks as he comments, "A bit of a tease I see."

Still smiling mischievously, she gazes up at him as she wiggles her hips, pressing up against his already .hardening length. "It's only teasing if nothing comes of it," she replies huskily as she rotates her hips.

Groaning, he leans down to capture her lips with his, kissing her deeply until both of them are breathing heavy. Pulling away for a moment he rests his forehead against hers as he murmurs, "My PA has arranged for us to have the day off. Any ideas how you would like to spend it?"

Feeling a bit more wantonly than she has in years, she rubs against him some more. She delights in the groan that escapes his slightly parted lips before remarking, "I think we might be on the right path."

Smirking, he returns to kissing her, his hands tracing everything he can reach.

With a moment of boldness, she decides to shove him backwards, rolling with him to straddle his hips. Apparently he forgot her job requires her to be able to move dead weight heavier than her some days. Grinning at his shocked expression she sets to exploring him with all the care that he had used the previous night on her. Slender fingers trace muscle and sinew and bone structure. Enjoying the play of movement beneath her finger tips and a part of her reflects that it is interesting to feel the differences between his living form and the dead that she normally works with.

He might not be heavily muscled but that is perfectly fine. For his frame he is just right with the muscles just below the surface. A fine layer of pudge covers his midsection, giving him a well fed look even though she know that he does not eat nearly enough or very healthy. Still, she finds him perfect as is and sets about telling him that with every kiss, touch, and whispered word. She takes great pleasure in every sound and movement that she gets out of him. He is so very tightly laced that she takes each noise as a win, particularly when he clutches at her hips and pants her name.

Slowly she rocks her hips against his, carefully enveloping him in her. Both gasp as he bottoms out. She does so from the full, complete feeling of having him all the way within her. He does so from the snug warmth surrounding him and the feeling of rightness it invokes. Unlike their previous coupling the night before which ended far too fast this time they take their time. Each taking a turn in being in control before they are finally pushed to the edge.

Rolling them, he settles above her, moving sinuously, grinding motions until both of them are crying out in completion close together, her release triggering his moments later when her body milks his. For a time afterwards he holds his body perfectly still above and within her, using his elbows to support his weight.

Eventually he shifts his body out of hers and to the side, stretching out beside her.

Leaning forward she gently nibbles at his shoulder before softly stating, "What a perfect morning," with a small smile she continues, "Thank you Mycroft," quietly murmuring against his shoulder, kissing it softly once more.

"Thank you?" he repeats as he processes the information. What exactly is she thanking him for? "Would you care for a shower?" he eventually offers, deciding to think about the situation more to determine what it is she is thankful for.

Smiling up at him, she replies, "Only if you join me, I wouldn't want to get lost in your bathroom."

Chuckling, he nods once, climbing off of the bed and getting to his feet, then offering her a hand up which she accepts.

The next little bit is spent in silence, each lost in their thoughts and awareness of the other. she delights in slowly washing him, using the warm, wet flannel to exploring him further. When it is his turn he takes his time washing every inch of her before running his lips along her skin as well. Soon the only reason she is still standing is the arm he has wrapped around her waist and the safety bar she is gripping behind her back. within moment she is coming for a second time that morning with a low moan from the clever touches of his hands, lips, and tongue.

Afterwards he slowly straightens, kissing his way up her body before kissing her long and softly before just smiling at her.

"That wasn't what I was thinking when I suggested showering together," she murmurs happily as she comes back to herself.

Fort a moment he is full of male pride at the success of pleasing his partner, "I know," he remarks than a bit more hesitantly because perhaps he has pushed a bit to hard to fast, "Was it wrong?"

She blinks at him for a moment, trying to understand the sudden change in emotions before it clicks that he does not do relationships, "No, it was not wrong," she leans up to kiss him gently before continuing, "It was far too right to be wrong." She grins mischievously as she states, "Of course all of that activity is making me hungry," just as her stomach starts to growl causing both of them to chuckle.

She feels a moment of self consciousness when she realizes that she does not have a change of clothes but she quickly gets passed that when he calls Anthea and requests that she bring a change of clothes for her to wear. Meanwhile she decides to wear his robe rather than wander around nakedly. He quickly dresses in what he would call his house suit, a three piece that is not quite as formal as he normally wears.

A little bit later when Anthea shows up he answers the door while she takes a chance to explore his room a bit. she does not look at any files or papers that she sees, instead she looks at everything else, taking in the details that she was too distracted to notice the night before. His bed is huge with extremely soft bedding as she can attest to. Flanking his bed is a matched set of end tables, there is an antique wooden clock sitting on the left table. Against the wall opposite of the bed is a standalone wardrobe that matches the dresser, desk and chair. Spread across the top of the desk is a collection of ink pots, calligraphy pens, and fountain pens.

"Having fun?" he queries as he enters the room with a small pile of clothing in his hands.

Turning towards him she inquires, "Do you do calligraphy?"

He inclines his head, "In some parts of the world it is considered a sign of refinement and education, that the writer is worth listening to, so I occasionally practice here." He does not include the fact that he finds it relaxing, a way to help clear his mind.

Smiling whimsically she states, "I bet it beautiful," as she accepts her clothes and pulls off his robe in order to dress.

"These are not mine," she remarks clearly as the cashmere jumper clings to her in the best ways.

A slight flush colors his skin as he replies, "She did not wish to deal with your cats so she just bought you new items. Personally I think it was a reason to shop, she loves to shop."

Chuckling she finishes dressing, thinking that his PA has good tastes.

The blush depends as he offers her a small box that she had not originally noticed. Accepting it she glances down and smiles at the sight. It is a box of sugary treats including chocolates, caramels, love hearts, cotton candy, and toffee.

Beaming at him, she gives him a quick hug softly stating, "Thank you Mycroft," before gently kissing his cheek.

His blush deepens further to her delight since she finds it completely adorable as he queries, "Breakfast?"

Setting the box of treats aside she answers, "Of course," looping her arm with his head leaving the room.

Both are thinking, its going to be a good day.


	9. Date Night

**Prompt:** Neon, Climb, and Money  
Sent in by princess_lollipop

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

When Molly was going through her residency she had worked at a dance club on the weekends as a dancer under her first cousin's name. Since both her cousin Madison and her look very similar people never questioned it, particularly since Madi is a dancer as a profession. Both of them had similar styles of dance and she had arranged with Madi to have one of the private dance rooms.

With an hour to go before Mycroft was supposed to be there she is still debating about which outfit she wanted to wear. She is drawn between her dark blue dress, her mint green, and her lacy purple dress. All three are good for dancing, though the blue is the best one. She still has the shoes that go with it too. It will only take a few minutes in order for her to get ready now that she has made up her mind as to which dress to wear.

Just minutes before he gets there, she pulls on her long coat, the one she has not worn since her residency days that hides the dress and smiles in the mirror. For the most part she is simple and plain, but when she tries, well hopefully Mycroft will appreciate the effort. Tonight is exactly six months since they first started dating, officially dating and not just that dancing around flirting that they did for the first few months. So she wants to surprise him, and selected this as her surprise.

Two sharp knocks at the door alert her that he is there. Grabbing her clutch purse, she double checks that everything is in before heading to the door.

Upon opening it she smiles up at him, though the height difference is not as much as normal since she is wearing a pair of dark blue heels to match her dress. "Hello Mycroft," she greets him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

A small smile tugs at his lips as his eyes sweep over her, noticing that she is wearing an older but well loved jacket and definitely not an outfit he is used to seeing her in if the heels and clutch are any indication. "Good evening Molly," he replies, tilting his head slightly to kiss her forehead.

Sometimes they would greet each other with proper kisses, other times were playful kisses, and then there were times like this, just gentle little kisses.

"Ready? I already made reservations," she tells him with a smile.

He nods, escorting her to the car, "Where to?"

Blushing lightly, she gives him the address.

He raises a questioning eyebrow but drives.

When they get there, she has him pull around to the side, much to his amusement, but he is even further amused when he discovers that she has a key.

"Molly!" The bouncer on the other side of the door greets her with a huge smile, "Madi said to save you room two."

Still blushing she answers, "Hiya Derek, thank you, the intercoms still used?"

"Of course, enjoy your special night, and come visit us again soon!" the burly man tells her while handing her a key card.

She nods once, ducking her head a bit before leading Mycroft up stairs to the second floor, and down a short hall. With every step he is analyzing and taking in his surroundings, completely surprised by this turn of events. He had never read in her demeanor or even her history file anything about dancing in a club like this. For the most part the building is tastefully done in dark woods with softly glowing neon lights running the edges. At the end of the hall, she lets them into a room, sliding the keycard through the lock and silently pushing it open.

Slipping inside the room, she shuts the door behind them and smiles at him with a blush. The room is nice sized with a small dance platform and pole near the wall opposite of the door, there is a fireplace with a small fire in it, and a table with two chairs with a candle in the middle of it.

Taking her long coat off, she hangs it on the back of the door before turning to face him with a small smile on her face.

When he takes in her appearance a small gasp escapes him, she looks beautiful, even more so than normal. The dark blue dress accents her curves perfectly. "You're beautiful," he murmurs, stepping up to her to cup her jaw and kiss her slowly, sensually.

"Dinner or dessert first?" she asks when they finally stop.

"Dinner," he replies, curious what her idea of dessert is.

Nodding, she sits down and he carefully pushes her chair in before settling into the other.

For a few minutes there is quiet between the two of them while they look at their menus. She actually knows what she wants, but wanted to see if anything else might sound good. Once they have both decided as to what they want, she shows him the ordering intercom and places their orders. A few minutes later, there is a soft knock at the door as their food is brought to them.

"Have you ever seen Molly dance?" the waitress asks as she gives them their drinks.

Tilting his head he replies, "I have not."

Grinning, she states, "Then you're in for a treat, Molly, like Madison, is an amazing dancer." She pauses glancing between the two of them, "Your dinners will be up in ten minutes or so," she finishes up, smiling even more.

"You exaggerate my skill Cara," Molly disagrees, blushing once more, "Mycroft this Cara, she actually is one of the dancers, but likes to moonlight as a waitress too."

He can feel her doing a once over as the dark-haired woman turns towards him, "A pleasure to meet you Mycroft, Molly must like you to want to share her secret with you."

With that the waitress-dancer leaves the room, slipping out with ease and leaving them alone, though she stops by the door and turns the CD player on, soft music drifting through the room.

"How long did you dance?" he queries curiously.

Lightly blushing she answers, "Nearly three years, I still do the practices at home, and sometimes I visit Madi to borrow the practice pole at her home when I am feeling particularly stressed out."

He nods, quickly reviewing every time they had ever seen each other in person, looking to see if there was any indicator in her behavior or movements that she was a dancer. While he could see classical and swing, he does not notice any traits that might point to pole dancing. Still, he is sure that dancing helps to strengthen the muscles of her body.

"Did you enjoy dancing?" he asks after a bit.

She nods, "Yes, though it's not something I would want to do for a career."

"Makes sense, how did you get into dancing?" he inquires after taking a sip of his drink.

For a moment she reflects on the past, remembering when her cousin first suggested the dancing and how against it she was originally until she had tried it on her cousin's pole. Then she had discovered how much of a workout it was and how relaxing it could be. Two weeks later she had danced for the first time on the stage, her makeup and dress designed to make her look like her cousin Madi so that people would not know. Those who worked the club were aware but not the customers.

"Madi suggested it when I was trying to come up with a way to pay my rent while I was going through my residency." She eventually answers a distant look in her eyes as she recalls the past.

"Interesting," he remarks, before he has a chance to say more there is a knock on the door and the waitress pushes it open in order to wheel a small cart with covered plates on it.

Coming over to where they are at, he watches with interest as she lays their food out on the table, giving him his first before setting Molly's in front of her. Then she gives them both fresh drinks before smiling and leaving.

Over dinner the two of them discuss anything that comes to mind, bouncing between subjects with ease. When they are done eating they continue to visit for a few minutes before she stands, almost sauntering over to the pole.

"So would you like to see what they were talking about?" she inquires as she reaches for her toes, stretching slightly. She had done several warm ups earlier so she is still mostly stretched out.

He nods once slowly, turning the chair so that he can watch her.

Smiling mischievously, she lifts a remote from a small alcove near the pole and changes the music, as the beat becomes more energetic, with more beat and tempo she moves closer to the pole and slowly begins to move in time with the music.

His focus is absolute on her as she just about climbs the pole with her right leg, while almost folding backwards. The split in her skirt giving him just a small flash of her panties as her leg goes up, while the top seems to cling even further. Over the next several minutes his trousers get too tight as the sight of her sets his blood on fire. He had found her beautiful as the plain, shy girl at the morgue who allowed his brother to come visit her rather than do drugs. This version of her though, she is gorgeous, full of sensual movement and teasing looks.

As the music slows, she slides down the pole, hands behind and above her head as he legs fold. Slowly she stands back up, her right hand leaving the bar to crook a finger at him, beckoning him over.

Taking a deep breathe, he gets to his feet, discreetly adjusting his trousers as he walks over to where she is, stopping just a few feet away. His breathing is shallow, eyes hooded. He is itching to reach out and touch her but does not want to interfere in her dance.

A small smile curves her lips as she moves from dancing around the pole to carefully dancing around him. Her slender fingers just barely brushing against him as she moves, despite how lightly she is touching him it is still sending sparks of lust right through him. Every touch seems to make his body tingle with need and he finds a groan being pulled from him.

Smiling, as she gets to his front again, she leans up to kiss him gently once, barely brushing her lips against his before returning to spinning around him one more time before returning to the pole.

Still holding still he continues to watch when all he really wants to do is stalk forward and pin her against the pole, plunder her lips until she can barely breath and is panting in need. Lift her up. Have her hold the pole with her hands behind her head and her hips around his waist after he pulls her panties off and pushes her skirt out of the way. He'd sink into her slowly at first, before matching the speed of the music, teasing both of them until sweat was pouring off their bodies and they just had to come.

Giving a small shake of his head he tries to clear the fantasies, startled that he would think anything of that nature. He was not the type to do public or near public lust. It is normally something he tries to keep to the privacy of their flats. Right now however that is really hard to do with her looking so damn hot as she continues to dance, occasionally moving between him and pole.

The third time she does so she wraps one leg on the pole, leaning backwards so her shoulders are just barely brushing against his chest, her head tilted back to look up at him, as her hands snake up his chest to behind his neck, slowly pulling him down in order to kiss him rather deeply before releasing him to straighten back up. Spinning so her back is against the pole, her left hand above her, she reaches out with her right to grab hold of his lapel and tugs him forward.

The breathe is shocked out of him as he comes flush against her. His arms automatically wrapping around her, pinning her to the pole as he leans down and gives in to his desire, kissing her long and hard until both of them are breathing heavy.

"If you're worried about being over heard or walked in on, well the room will not be entered until we either leave the room, or use the intercom." She tells him a bit breathlessly before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Really," he murmurs against her lips before he shifts his hands down to lift her up, "Keep your hands on the pole," he orders huskily.

Moaning softly, she does as he says as he slides his hands up her thighs to the edge of her panties. This time it is him who groans as he feels the warmth radiating from her. Slowly his fingers hook the lacy panties, tugging it down off of her and allowing them to drop to the floor. Leaning forward to kiss her once more, one hand goes to unfastening his trousers while he does so. When she moves her arms to wrap around him once more, he uses his other hand to put her hands back on the post.

Growling, "Keep them there," before he returns kissing her senseless.

Almost as soon as he has his trousers unfastened, he pushes them and his pants down as he steps just a bit closer to her, his hand moving to scoop around her ass as he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Slowly he teases her with the tip of his member, brushing her opening against him as he carefully rotates his hips before slowly sinking in, pulling her down.

Both of them moan as he sinks to the hilt.

"My-craw-oft," she whimpers, trying to get him to move only he holds her hips still.

"Stay still," he directs her, "Don't move a muscle," he continues as he rotates his hips once more.

She nods once, hands gripping the bar as he teases her to distraction. This was not exactly what she was expecting when she planned tonight out. It was perfect though, though he was a bossy thing. It takes her a few minutes to realize that his thrusts were in time with the music, takes her a minute more to realize that his heavier thrust were in time with the bass echoing through their bodies. Making all sorts of noises she rides the pleasure out, enjoying each and every moment. When the music picks up speed, so does he. Causing her to gasp and her hips to start to try and move against his grip.

He doesn't say anything, but the look in his eyes speaks volumes and she attempts to hold still.

Soon though, its nearly impossible to do as he starts brushing against both the spots that make her see stars behind her eyes. Both are panting, barely staying upright as they race towards that finish. When it finally does happen, she is ever so happy that the walls are nearly sound proof.

Slowly, he lets her legs slide down until she is on her own feet, though her hands are still gripping the bar. Truthfully, the only reason she is still upright is the bar.

"Wow," she murmurs, eyes nearly shut as she tries to catch her breath around the panting.

"I…" he begins but she stretches up to kiss him, silencing him.

"It was not exactly my plan, but it works, now should we get cleaned up and head home? There is a sink over there," she motions to the far wall were the radio is, "With soft flannels underneath."

Cocking an eyebrow at her questioningly he queries, "And how would you know?"

She smiles at the slightly jealous tone in his voice, answering, "Madi told me, of course," she pauses, tilting her head and testing the solidness of her footing before continuing, "She brought David here when they got engaged."

He blinks at her, a flush creeping up his jaw and cheeks.

Swaying slightly, she walks over, opening the top of the cupboard to reveal the sink and the pile of clean flannels beside it. Still swaying she heats the water up before wetting the flannel and carefully cleaning herself. When she feels clean enough on the outside at least, she wets a second one, and takes it to where he is still standing a bit in shock. Slowly and carefully she cleans him off before pulling his pants and trousers back up and fastening them.

"Shall we go home?" she queries, tilting her head. Never paying attention to the fact she called his flat home though he notices.

Smiling softly at her he nods, and waits for her to put her panties back on before the two of them leave. Since they left a mess he drops a rather generous tip on the table, hopefully it is enough money that they will forget that this ever happened if he is ever here again. Maybe he should have one of those poles installed somewhere in his flat…


	10. Sharing Time

**Prompt:** Microwave, champagne, play

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

After their last date, he found that he was rather surprised by Molly. Never in a thousand years would he have seen or dreamed that she could pole dance, particularly with the amount of talent she displayed. Apparently his brother was not the only one who missed something. Perhaps he should surprise her by playing the classic guitar for her, he's moderately certain that she does not know that he plays it. Probably thinks he plays only concert or orchestra instruments without considering the fact that the classic guitar was played in orchestras.

She was due over after work for dinner and possibly even planning on staying the night since they had been seeing each other for nearly nine months now. Occasionally they spent the entire night at the others flat, though they did stay at his more often than hers since it had a bigger bed.

Despite how short of a time they had been dating he was considering asking her to move in. They both have crazy schedules and understand that about the other. Still, he is nervous about asking, maybe it is too soon?

Shaking his head, he sets to making dinner and humming as he does so, he has planned it out so that it will go well with champagne, but he is moderately certain that it is not the type of dinner to be reheated in the microwave so he hopes that all gets well so that she can enjoy it to the full effect.

By the time she knocks at the door, he is in the last steps of preparing their dinner. Since she has a key he does not open it, instead staying focused since he knows she will let herself in. Moments later she is walking in the door with her little overnight bag which warms his heart. It means that she desires to stay the night.

"Hello Mycroft," she greets him, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist as she lays her head against his back. "Have a good day?"

He nods, "I did, it was productive," he answers with a small smile even though she cannot actually see it, she can hear it in his voice, "How was your day?"

Smiling into the back of his shirt, she rubs her cheek against his back for a minute before replying, "It was saddening but good."

For a few minutes further they stay like that while he does the last checks before he announces, "Dinner," pausing for a minute he considers it before stating, "If you wish to sit down I will bring you a plate."

She lets go and steps back, nodding once as she answers, "Alright, need me to take anything?"

He shakes his head, "No I can handle it."

Smiling, she leaves the kitchen heading into the dining room and carefully considering the nervousness that she sees in her lover and friend. She is not sure why he is nervous, this is not the first time he has invited her over dinner or that she had brought a go bag in case he wanted her to stay over. Maybe it is dinner? No, he's a good cook so that cannot be it. Well he would tell her when he was ready.

A few minutes later he is in the room with a small trolley with their dinner, wine glasses, and champagne. Dinner goes smoothly, full of light flirting and gentle questions. It's the kind of dinner that both of them enjoy.

After dinner he shows her to the living room, and his nervousness seems to increase.

"Sit here please," he requests as he motions her to his sofa.

She does so, watching as he heads over to the small closet by the door before returning with a guitar much to her amazement. Settling on the other end of the sofa he precedes to playing, most the songs are more of the classical style but some are a bit more upbeat. One song after another he plays, his focus seeming to be everywhere but on her. Through it all she smiles and occasionally hums along with songs she knows, her eyes drifted shut as she appreciates the music.

When he finally stops she opens her eyes to inquire, "That was beautiful, hopefully that is not why you were antsy tonight?"

He flushes lightly as he gives a small shake of his head. "It is not, though I am happy you have enjoyed, I wished to ask if would consider moving in at your convenience?" He's nervous of her answer, worried she is not going to take it right.

Her small smile blooms in a massive, beaming smile and she is up, out of the seat before he can blink. A minute later she is throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

He blinks a few times, arms coming up to hug her back as he tentatively confirms, "That is a yes?"

Letting go for a moment she gives him a steady look. "Of course it is! I didn't expect you to ask any time soon but I am so happy you did." She replies happily before returning to hugging him.

Slowly a smile curves his lips as he relaxes and hugs her back.


	11. Midday Desserts

**Prompt:** UKIP, bananas, window

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

Three word Mollycorft prompt UKIP- Bananas-Window

Six months after their relationship started but a few days before Molly was actually supposed to have her things moved in since she insisted on finishing out the last two weeks of her flat-agreement, he inquires over lunch, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright, what is it?" she inquires after she finishes her bite.

"There is a ball being hosted by the UKIP next Friday, I would be delighted if you joined me as my date?" he quickly inquires, flushing at the loss of composure.

Blinking at him, it takes her a moment to realize what he asked before she smiles widely at him, "Of course, but I probably do not have anything formal enough for something of that nature."

He waves that off nonchalantly, stating, "Anthea is supposed to take you shopping whenever you are ready to do so."

Chuckling, she replies, "You were really expecting me to say yes weren't you?"

Tilting his head slightly forward, he blinks in confusion, asking, "Isn't that something couples do? Go to events held by the other member's job?"

Realizing that he had not understood she was joking, she smiles softly at him, "It is indeed, though we only do one event a year at work, the Christmas Party."

He nods once, looking relieved before they return to their lunch.

She is surprised when the waitress sets a beautiful looking banana split down between us with two long spoons. It appears to have strawberry ice, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream with cherries on each scoop, walnuts, pecans, and peanuts scattered over top it all, two thick banana halves on the sides, hot fudge and caramel syrup drizzled everywhere, and crushed pineapple to top it all off.

Glancing up at her date she is surprised to see him scowling at the split and inquires, "Something wrong?"

"Meddling assistant, I told her no more desserts for the next two weeks, she knows how much I enjoy desserts." He grumbles in response.

Trying not to chuckle, she glances down at the sundae and smiles instead, "I could take it back to work with me?" she offers as she eyes it, knowing if she does that dinner is out of the question tonight.

"No, its better when shared," he replies as he scoops a bite and offers it to her.

Happily smiling at him, she accepts it, before returning the favor. There short little lunch ends up taking nearly an extra forty-five minutes just to eat the banana split. Just as they are finishing up, she spots his car pull up in the window and chuckles.

"Dinner at eight?" he inquires as they stand.

She bobs her head once, "That sounds like a plan."

For a moment he looks at her hesitantly, the same way he does every time he considers kissing her in public before gently pressing their lips together for a brief moment and leaving.

Still smiling, she returns to work considering when she can go shopping with Anthea.


	12. Cats Cause Havoc

**Prompt:** cookie, firefighter, ruby

Sent in by princess_lollipop

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

She was nibbling on a cookie, humming as the next batch cooks when she hears the sound of something crashing into the ground. Turning, she finds that there is smoke pouring through the crack beneath the door to the hall. Quickly she turns her oven off, before glancing at the door again. Worried, she calls for her babies, happy when they come to her so she is able to pick them up as she heads to the fire escape. As she slips out of the window with the cat's in her arms, she spots a firefighter.

"Do you need a hand?" The firefight inquires when he spots her.

"If you could take Jake, that would be great," she replies, eyeing the ladder and not wanting to try carrying both cats at the same time.

Nodding, the firefighter takes the cat and goes down to the ground, watching as she follows behind.

Once she is on the ground, she takes him back and continues to watch as the firefighter returns to the escape, going up on this side to help people out coming through their windows.

"Doctor Hooper?" she hears an unfamiliar voice query from behind her.

Turning with her cats still in her arms, she spots a slender man standing there next to a familiar black car.

"Mr. Holmes sent me to offer you a ride home," he continues, opening the door, "He saw the fire report and thought you might appreciate it. Once the firefighters clear the scene, a team will be sent for your things."

Shaking her head, she chuckles and heads towards the car with her cats in her arms. Two more days and this wouldn't have been a problem. As she slides in, she hears her neighbor Ruby explaining how her cat had jumped on the stove, managing to turn it on as she ran across. There was a pan full of oil that somehow caught fire, she had tried putting it out with water only for the fire to spread.

Kissing both of her kitties, she is happy they have never done such a foolish thing before.

Now hopefully her love will easily adapt to having cats in his home, or this was going to be all for naught.


End file.
